Amestris Café
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Sang Fuhrer, King Bradley menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengelola sebuah kafe! Ed, si Fullmetal Alchemist, Al, adiknya Ed dan Roy, si Flame Alchemist bekerja di sana! Kumpulan Drabble FMA bertempat di sebuah kafe.


Amestris Café

Author: dheechan

Disclaimer: hanya berharap bisa memiliki karya tante Hiromu Arakawa alias Hiromi Arakawa alias Sapi Arakawa *dtendang sama Arakawa-sensei*

Summary: Amestris Café adalah kafe yang dikenal oleh seluruh masyarakat Amestris karena orang yang bekerja di sana sudah tak asing lagi namanya di dunia militer . Seperti apa Amestris Café itu?

* * *

Recipe 01: "Welcome to Our Café"

* * *

Amestris Café adalah kafe militer yang berdiri karena perintah dari orang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di negara Amestris, Fuhrer King Bradley. Orang-orang militer tidak tahu apa maksud dari berdirinya kafe ini. Tapi, semua orang termasuk masyarakat Amestris menyambut baik ide ini. Kafe ini menjadi lebih dikenal oleh masyarakat karena pekerja disana adalah orang-orang yang sudah tak asing namanya di negara Amestris. Siapa saja yang bekerja di sana?

Seorang laki-laki berumur 15 tahun berambut pirang dan mata berwarna emas sedang memakai seragamnya. Lalu, dia pun mengepang rambutnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil laki-laki itu, "kak! Cepet datang! Banyak pesanan, nih!"

"iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab laki-laki bernama Edward Elric, atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.

Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri adiknya yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Alphonse Elric. Itu nama adik dari Edward Elric. Jiwanya terkurung di dalam baju besi, tanpa badan. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat sang manajer tidak mempekerjakan dirinya. Manajer mempercayakan jabatan kasir pada Alphonse karena kejujuran serta kesopanannya. Sedangkan Edward, menjadi seorang pelayan karena kegesitannya.

"kak, pancake sama es teh manisnya kasih di meja 9. Terus, sandwich tuna dengan orange juice-nya di meja 15," ujar Alphonse sambil memberikan pesanan pelanggan pada Edward. Edward mengambil pesanan itu, "yosh!". Dia langsung mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja yang sudah disebutkan oleh Al dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 20 detik. Pelanggan yang sudah diantarkan pesanannya merasa kagum melihat kecepatan Ed dalam hal mengantarkan pesanan.

Seorang pria berumur 27 tahun (gak tahu umurnya berapa ==""") berdiri di belakang Ed sambil menyeringai, "kerja yang bagus, Fullmetal. Kalau kafe kita seperti ini terus, kita makin untung," kata pria itu sambil memegangi kepala Ed. Ed yang mengenali suara pria itu, langsung memasang muka sebal, "aku tahu soal itu, Kolonel sialan," gerutunya.

Kolonel Roy Mustang atau 'Flame Alchemist' tertawa, "baguslah kalau begitu," Roy menoleh ke arah Al, "Al, kerja yang bagus."

"arigatou, Mustang-san!" jawabnya. Dia masih sibuk mengurusi orang-orang yang datang untuk memesan makanan.

"Sir! Anda ingat, kan? Anda masih mempunyai pekerjaan lain selain memantau bawahan anda," tegur Riza Hawkeye, sekretaris Roy.

Roy menghela nafas, "baiklah…. Pertahankan pekerjaan kalian, Fullmetal, Al.". Roy dan Riza pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Roy memang yang menjabat menjadi seorang manajer. Jadi, yang dia kerjakan hanya memantau dan mengerjakan berkas-berkas serta memeriksa bagian keuangan kafe. Sekalian, mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Riza dari Central Headquarters. Menumpuk sudah pekerjaanya. Sedangkan Riza? Dia kerjanya mengawasi dan memberikan berkas untuk dikerjakan Roy nanti. Sangat simpel. Dia juga yang bertanggung jawab soal keamanan kafe. Walaupun orang-orang yang bekerja di kafe tersebut memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang hebat, tapi mereka semua fokus dalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jadi, seseorang seperti Riza yang cocok dalam bagian keamanan.

Al kembali menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Dengan gesit, Edward mengantarkan seluruh pesanan dalam waktu cepat. Al kembali melayani orang-orang yang kelaparan ini.

"Havoc-san! Spaghetti-nya satu!" sahut Al.

"oke!" ucap Jean Havoc, yang bekerja sebagai koki Amestris Café. Havoc langsung sibuk membuat spaghetti. Havoc memang pintar masak. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu soal ini sampai ia mengajukan diri sebagai koki. Dan, yaahh…. Sepuntung rokok terselip di antara bibirnya. Bukan Havoc namanya, kalau ia tidak menghisap rokoknya dalam waktu sehari. Ia dapat menghabiskan 25 puntung rokok dalam sehari. Lama-lama dia kena kanker paru-paru, tuh.

Al memandangi pria berkacamata yang sibuk memandangi foto putrinya itu. Al langsung menggeleng kepala, "Hughes-san. Bisakah kau bekerja dulu?" tanyanya.

Pria bernama Maes Hughes itu mengabaikan perkataan Al. Sahabat Roy itu malah memperlihatkan setumpuk foto putri hasil perkawinannya dengan Gracia, "lihat! Elysia-chan makin lucu, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Al mengangguk perlahan. Wajah Hughes makin berseri-seri melihat anggukan Al. Dia pun berjalan menjauh dari Al, dan masih menggenggam foto Elysia.

Hughes memang mempunyai hobi yang aneh, memfoto anaknya dan membanggakan anaknya pada orang lain. Hobinya ini membuat semua orang milliter yang mengenalnya geleng-geleng kepala dan sebal melihat tingkahnya. Tapi, semua orang tahu kalau Hughes adalah orang baik dan pintar. Buktinya, dia ditempatkan di bagian investigasi.

Havoc telah selesai memasak spaghetti. Dia lalu memberikan spaghetti itu ke Al.

"terima kasih, Havoc-san, " ucap Al. Havoc mengangguk dan kembali menghisap rokoknya. Lalu, seperti biasa, Ed mengantarkan pesanan.

**KRING KRING!**

"ya, Amestris Café di sini…. Pizza pepperoninya satu…ukurannya apa? Medium…. Lalu, di mana alamat anda? " Al menjawab telepon itu sambil menulis pesanan. Dia pun menyuruh Havoc untuk membuat pizza. Setelah itu, Ed mengambil bungkusan pizza tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Falman.

"nih, Pizza Pepperoninya diantar ke sini," ujar Ed sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Falman. Falman membaca alamat yang tertera di dalam kertas, "baiklah, " Falman pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Breda dan Fuery yang sedang bermain catur itupun memandangi Ed.

"ada apa? " Tanya Ed.

"apa ada lagi pesanan? " tanya Breda. Ed menggeleng, "tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Black Hayate? " tanya Ed.

"tuh, lagi makan, " jawab Fuery sambil menunjuk ke arah Black Hayate yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"baiklah kalau begitu, " kata Ed. Dia menghampiri Alex Louis Armstrong, orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam keamanan di Amestris Café.

"halo, Mayor Armstrong, " sapa Ed.

"halo, Edward. Apa kabar? " sapa balik Armstrong.

"baik, " jawab Ed.

"kak! Cepat ke sini! " sahut Al dari dalam kafe.

"sepertinya aku dibutuhkan lagi. Aku pergi dulu, ya, " ujar Ed. Dia berjalan sesaat tapi dia berhenti sejenak, "oh, iya. Jangan lupa untuk memakai bajumu. Otot-otot anda bisa membuat semua orang menjadi risih, " dia pun kembali berjalan ke dalam. Mendengar itu, Armstrong langsung memakai bajunya.

Badan Armstrong memang kekar. Dan dia juga selalu bersinar. Setiap saat, pasti dia dikelilingi oleh sinar berbentuk wajik atau diamond, walaupun dia sedang bertarung. Armstrong juga selalu tidak memakai bajunya dan membanggakan otot-ototnya, dan kadang, perbuatannya selalu membuat semua orang merasa risih termasuk Elric bersaudara.

Saat Ed baru selangkah melewati pintu utama kafe, terdengar suara pistol. Suara itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam kafe ketakutan, kecuali para pekerja kafe tentunya.

"serahkan semua barang berharga kalian!" kata sang pemimpin.

Ada sekitar enam orang perampok di kafe. Mereka pura-pura menjadi pelanggan untuk mengelabui para pekerja serta para pelanggan yang lain. Dan semua perampok itu memakai senjata. Perampok pertama sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah Ed. Perampok kedua sedang membuka pintu ruangan Roy. Perampok ketiga menodongkan pisau ke arah para pelanggan sambil mengambil barang berharga mereka. Perampok keempat sedang berada di luar untuk berjaga-jaga. Perampok kelima sedang berada di samping Al. Sedangkan perampok terakhir berdiri di tengah-tengah gedung kafe, menembakkan peluru ke arah langit-langit. Para pengunjung berteriak ketakutan.

"serahkan jam yang ada di kantongmu itu!" perintah perampok pertama pada Ed tanpa memerhatikan simbol yang ada di jam perak itu. Ed menyeringai lebar. Ed menyerahkan jam peraknya pada perampok itu. Mata perampok itu melebar melihat simbol pada jam perak itu, "orang sekecil kau adalah seorang alchemist negara?"

Ed langsung menendang perut perampok itu dengan keras sampai perampok itu tumbang dan berteriak, "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG ORANG YANG UKURANNYA TERLALU KECIL DAN KAU HARUS MEMAKAI KACA PEMBESAR UNTUK MELIHATNYA, HAH!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe bengong. Al menepuk dahinya. Ia mengingat kejadian ketika Ed menghajar salah satu teroris karena memanggilnya '_pipsqueak' _saat pembajakan kereta dari Lior ke Central terjadi. Perampok keempat berlari ke arah Ed, tapi wajah perampok itu sudah dihajar Armstrong, dan betisnya sudah ditembak oleh Fuery. Roy memandangi perampok kedua dengan wajah serius dan menyeringai lebar, "Riza.". Tanpa perampok itu sadari, Riza berada di dalam ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya di belakang kursi. Riza langsung menembakkan peluru tepat di mata kakinya dan tangan kirinya. Perampok itu pun terjatuh ke lantai. "kerja yang bagus, Riza," ujar Roy. Riza meletakkan pistolnya kembali ke tempatnya, "terima kasih, Kolonel."

"cepat bunuh orang-orang yang bekerja di sini!" perintah perampok keenam, pemimpin dari komplotan perampok tersebut.

Perampok yang berdiri di samping Al langsung mengambil uang yang ada di dalam mesin kasir. Tapi, Al sudah memukul perampok itu diperutnya, Sedangkan Havoc menodongkan pistol ke arah perampok yang tadi ingin mengambil uang dari mesin kasir. Perampok itu pun terdiam sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Perampok ketiga telah selesai mengumpulkan barang berharga para pengunjung kafe. Pengunjung masih gemetar ketakutan. Saat perampok ketiga menghitung hasil 'jarahan'nya, Hughes melemparkan pisau kecil seperti kunai ke lengan perampok itu. Perampok itu berteriak kesakitan melihat lengannya mengucurkan darah segar. Hughes langsung mendekatkan pisaunya ke urat nadi di leher perampok itu.

Pemimpinnya panik melihat semua anak buahnya telah dilumpuhkan. Ed berjalan ke arah pemimpin komplotan itu, "menyerah sajalah. Kau sudah terkepung. Kafe ini milik orang militer, tahu," suruhnya.

Pemimpin itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Ed, "s-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Ed menyeringai dan menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed meletakkan kedua tangannya di pistol perampok itu, mentransmutasi pistol itu, dan menghancurkan pistol itu. Pemimpin itu makin panik melihat pistolnya hancur.

Masih menyeringai, Ed kembali menepukkan kedua tangannya, meletakkan tangannya di atas lantai. Cahaya biru menyinari gedung kafe itu. Lalu, muncullah balok panjang hasil proses alchemy menghantam tubuh perampok itu sampai menghancurkan atap Amestris Café.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pengunjung kafe dievakuasi. Mereka memberikan kesaksiannya pada pihak kepolisian.

"kerja yang bagus, semuanya. Berkat kalian, kafe ini kembali aman," ujar Roy.

"haha. Terus, apa yang kau lakukan waktu perampok itu datang ke ruanganmu," tanya Ed sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cuma duduk di belakang meja," jawab Roy. Dia pun berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Riza mengikuti Roy dari belakang.

"aku jadi ingat peristiwa pembajakan kereta dulu. Kadang kata 'pendek' menjadi penyelamat, ya?" ucap Al.

"Al. Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Ed sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Al langsung menggeleng kepala cepat-cepat, "tidak. Tidak ada, kak.".

Ed menghela nafas, "gaaaaaah! Harus beresin atap yang rusak lagi…….." Ed berjalan ke bagian dia menghantam pemimpin perampok dan memperbaiki bagian yang rusak melalui alchemy. Ed dan Al serta yang lainnya bersiap-siap untuk menutup kafe dan pergi dari situ.

"Jangan lupa, besok datang jam delapan pagi!" sahut Roy.

Yang lain mengangguk. Lama-kelamaan mereka pergi dari tempat kafe mereka menuju tempat masing-masing.

* * *

Gaje amat ==""""""""

Our Days aja belum selesai, eh, bikin yang baru == dasar otak aneh

Ya sudahlah……………..yang penting bikin…

Oia, review plisssssssssss. Ya? Ya? Ya? *dihajar ama pmbaca*

Okelah kalo begitu, arigatou bagi yg sudah membaca….. semoga anda diberkati sama tuhan.

AMIN!

Dheechan ^^v


End file.
